creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lizzie wolf114LuzrAy/Love of my life
This blog is gonna be sad, happy, angry, and just plain up depressing. P.S. the girl in the story is me and the boy in the story is my ex boyfriend who is still alive his name was Matthew Shellton. The day started out normal, like all the other days, she woke up from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep, so the girl got out of bed and walked to the window looking out to see if she could make out who that boy was who saved her life from the hands of Zalgo, her own father. "I must find out what the boy's name is, thus I can't not tell him my name because of what he might do to himself." the girl started to talk to her friend Jane the killer "LuzrAy, please I beg of you don't go looking for the human he may seem nice do you want a repeat of Chris?" Jane ask LuzrAy with tears in her black eyes. LuzrAy looked away from the window and to Jane the killer and didn't answer Jane. She just walked down stiars to eat and get ready for school at Eastbrook High school. Sadly the boy who saved LuzrAy's life goes to that school and LuzrAy has no idea that the boy goes to that school. LuzrAy was about to leave for school when Hoodie opened the door for LuzrAy "Please don't forget to grab your lunch on the way" Hoodie giggled in a domenic way but that didn't brother LuzrAy what did brother LuzrAy was that she didn't the boy's name that saved her life. "I won't Hoodie, but just remember don't follow me ok please I don't want Slenderman to find out that I'm going to a human school" LuzrAy said as she turned into her wolf form and started running to Eastbrook High school. As she got closer to the school she could see cars parked in the parking lot, buses letting kids off who rides the buses, and cars dropping off kids who can't ride the buses. One of the kids getting off the bus was him the boy who saved her life, LuzrAy turned into her human form and ran up to the boy with a smile on her face. The boy just looked at her with a smile as he too recognize LuzrAy and he started to talk ,but got cut off when LuzrAy kissed him. The boy pushed LuzrAy off "woah there girl, I know I saved your life but that doesn't mean come to school and kiss me in front of your friends" ,he pointed to all LuzrAy's human friends, "btw my name is Matthew Shellton but my friends calls me Mat, and if I may ask you what your name is" Mat smiled as he hugged LuzrAy. "M-My name?!?" LuzrAy ask in confusion. "What's wrong with your name you have so many friends" Mat said before he looked down at LuzrAy and ask her a quetsion "Why don't you want to tell me your name?" Mat didn't cry he just started to walk with LuzrAy in his arms. "I can not tell you my actually name I can only tell you my ncikname, the reason why I can not tell you my real name is because the last person who saved my life from Zalgo my own father was Chris and he just left me on March 23, 2018... Sadly he is trying to find me and proposed to me WHICH I DO NOT WANT TO BE MARRIED TO THAT PYSHOPATH LOVER!" LuzrAy explained to Mat before he ask her what her nick name is. "So what is your nickname since I can't know your real name yet" Mat ask with a scared look on his face. "My nickname is Lizzie R. Wolf...... at least that's what my family calls" LuzrAy looked down at her locket that Jane gave her" Even though I just enrolled in this school I didn't want to come to this school but the person I'm staying with is making me come here and I already wished that Jane and Kate could have been able to come with me" LuzrAy started to cry because of the fact Jane the killer and Kate can't come with her. "Well Lizzie I bet those two people you just are missing you as well and wished that they could come with you too" Mat said trying to cheer her up and walked her to her frist period class. Frist period class seemed to take long than LuzrAy expected. All she could do was just read ,because she doesn't know how to type on a computer because she was rasied up to think computers are evil. The bell for second period rang and LuzrAy was the frist one out of the class and she went to Mat who had the same second period class through 7th period.After frist period LuzrAy told Mat that she had to go to the doctors but she'll be back for lunch, the sad thing is she didn't have a doctors to go to she had to get her lunch that she forgot and as Mat was walking to second period he saw LuzrAy turn into a wolf and also saw her going after an human, but he just thought it was his mind playing a trick on him. LuzrAy returned to school at 9:40 am but she had to go to the bathroom to clean up the blood and clean her lunch, by the time she got done it was 9:45 and she rushed to second period and sat next to Mat who seemed to be impressed by how fast the doctors was. The bell rang for lunch for the seniors and the bell rang for 3rd period for the 7th and 8th graders. As LuzrAy and Mat are walking to lunch. LuzrAy bumped into Catherine D. Thomas who fell down and look up at Mat and just stood back up. "YOU BREAK MY HEART AND NOW YOU'RE WITH HER THE ONE WHO HATES ME AND BTW HER REAL NAME IS..." gets cut off by Stacy wise's tail who just high five LuzrAy. "What will I do if I never had met you Stacy?" LuzrAy asked Stacy who was dragging the sleeping human to the gym room for gym. "What the hell was that about LuzrAy?" Mat is so confussed by what just happened that he feels sorry for LuzrAy. "I have no idea, but I do know that she is jelous of you holding my hand and me walking really close next to you" she said as her stomach growls. "O-Oh ok well you're hungry lets eat" Mat smiled as he sat down at his normal table and waited for LuzrAy to open her lunch box. LurzAy opened her lunch and was about to go heat it up when Jane and Kate come running in and grabbed LurzAy by the arm and they both said was this "For the last time LuzrAy stop going after her family it doesn't change the fact it was her fault you became who you are now" they both saw Mat's scared look. "LET GO OF ME JANE AND KATE NOW!" LuzrAy said before she turned torwards Mat "Please Mat tell them to let go of I know you had always love me and not Catherine that's why you broke up with her right?!?" LuzrAy said as she started to cry. "Jane and Kate please let go of my" Mat glupped before contuing"girlfriend please let go of my girlfriend....I'll make sure she won't do it again I promise she'll be fine with me unless she is already dating someone else?" Mat looked at both girls and his eyes widen "Y-You g-guys a-are Jane the killer and Kate" he started to back up. " Mat are you ok" LuzrAy asked as she walk torwards him "this is why I lie about my name so people don't freak out and call me a freak for being called LuzrAy..since Jane the killer and Kate had already said my name out lound in front of you..." LuzrAy fell down and started to cry and those tears turned into blood tears. Mat got up and ran over to LuzrAy and hugged her "Lizzie I love you for you no matter what your real name is I'm not like Chris I'll always be here for you and if you need to get your angry out on Catherine D. Thomas's family just don't go kill her family anymore just go hunt some animals and pertend that the animals are Catherine." he smiled at LuzrAy "I love you too Mat...I just wished that I wasn't so shy to come to this school and find you..." LuzrAy looks down and crys and she hugged Mat. Later that day at the end of the school day Mat got on the bus while LuzrAy walked to her home and when she was out of sight she turned into her wolf form and run home. When LuzrAy got to the Slenderman's forest where she lives with her sister and friends, but sadly she didn't talk to Jane the killer and Kate. Before she went up to Jeff the killer and Eyeless Jack she turned back to her human form. She walked up to Jeff the killer and Eyeless Jack. "Hiya Jeff and Eyeless Jack, I know you hate it when I ask you guys a favour but I need you to do me one last favour please?" LuzrAy ask Jeff and Eyeless with puppy dog eyes. "What do you want us to do for you LuzrAy" Jeff and Eyeless Jack both said at the same time. "Can you two please go get Matthew Shellton and bring him to me so I could tell him my backstory" LuzrAy said as she went to her room and got ready for Mat to come to her. "UGH FINE YOU SPOLIED DEMON WEREWOLF CHILD!" Jeff and Eyeless Jack said before they went to get Matthew Shellton. LuzrAy walks around her room waiting for Matthew Shellton who to LuzrAy feels like her long lost lover from another world. TO BE CONTINUED.... 27ef3b616d76910740c025393c7b36e0--handsome-anime-guys-elsword-ciel.jpg Slenderman-800.jpg Images.jpeg Category:Blog posts